


that one time a bird was caged without knowing it

by niconugget



Category: Utawarerumono | The One Being Sung
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, fandom so small...., genho appears...near the end, i love my trash bird, i think, is this one sided or simply stupid gay?, tokifusa hates genho with a thousand burning suns, what happens if gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Tokifusa, of the evenkaruga clan, finds himself constantly stressed with every day he works at the new inn where the only hot springs are. Having escaped almost two decades ago from the shadow of Lord Genho, it seems like he finally catches a break when two new red heads uncomfortable remind him of someone.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been close to almost two decades now, since he left [ran away] from his clan. Left Lord Genho without a word to give, of course that was the plan all along and since then he had been wandering from work place to work place. Seeking something that could give him the satisfaction and respect he rightfully deserves.

Only when he gets hired as a supply manager for the marvellous new inn within the capital does he think, that those chances are coming close to reality.

However he does have some complaints.

Lady Karura only goal it seems is to devour sake like there is no tomorrow and everyday is the last. the sheer amount of money she spends on sake alone makes his head hurts and the inn wallet hurts as well. Where does she put it???

Lady Touka is clumsy, a bad cook and if left to her own devises then surely nothing good would come out of it. A inn is meant to relax, and not one to carry a sword under the robes!!!

Both of them can’t cook and if they did we get complaints of substandard food.

Lets have a go at the regulars shall we.

Lady Kuon constantly talks to herself when she thinks she is alone and he finds himself scared of even touching /that/ with a ten feet pole.

Lady Atuy is a battle field of desperate love [but classier then he is that is for certain] and her taste in men are al horrible.

At the very least Relutieh is a good guest and a good cook so theres that. She doesn’t seem to have much personality does she? too shy and all that.

Her damm bird though. Enough said about the bird.

The men… well he suppose their alright enough but their affinity for getting drunk at the slightest reasons makes him acquire head aches faster then he imagined.

Lady Nekone seems like a good sort, pity her choice of friends were…them.

It is only when the two siblings come in does he pause for thought. Because being both a evenkaruga and with red hair made him feel /scared/ in a genuine long time. Of course there was a whole clan of them! it could be anyone…

He makes sure to stay clear of them though. Its hard because fate hates him. Lady Nosuri somehow keeps finding him though he believes this is all coincidence since she is a genuine idiot. Lord Ougi on the other hand…

The amount of times he felt watched increases as well though it lessens once the group leaves for whatever business venture they have. Its not his place to question it.

everything rather changed after the invasion of Uzurasha….


	2. chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ougi writes a letter and thinks brief history before he was born.

It certainly has been a surprise, finding that man of all people in the inn. Or rather it had been so obvious that he was here, the smell of failed ambition was rather potent after all. And when that man came in the picture, it blossomed into something...mediocre. Of course he kids, the man is anything but, but compared to others who were spectacular in what they do, it was perhaps too easy to navigate through the maze of words and find the ones most demeaning to anyone really.  Letters were sent post haste, after all as the second scion to the clan, it falls on him to make constant updates to his  _dear_ father when his sister would clearly forget. Not that he didn't love her less for it. After all a good woman never dwells on the past and clearly she won't... come to think of it, does she know?

In any case, more letters to come. After all the man was just as amusing as father said he was, a fake appearance to match his fake personality, after all a man could only look so gentle before questions come into play. But besides that, it was amusing watching all the head aches the little group incited over the man. 

 

\-------

_Dear Father. I found your man, Tokifusa was it? He is everything you said he is, and he reeks of desperation and abnormal ambition.  I have been keeping watch over him in your stead, I did not forget the fond tone you sometimes convey when speaking of the man. IN truth it **is** quiet amusing to see someone put on a mask that strong metaphorically. Sister is well but remains unaware of your little...interest on the matter at hand. _

_\--------_

_To Beloved Son._

_Keep him there , I will come in four days._

_From:_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> indulgment....also my inner gay for these idiots, also don't expect another chapter soon because i'm swamped with work and i still don't know how chapters work.


End file.
